Mannequins are typically made from fibreglass or may be moulded from plastic, and the components are generally hollow. To assist in the transport and dressing of mannequins, the mannequins typically comprise a number of components, with parting lines being provided at the waist, at least one leg, arms and neck. This creates a torso, hip section (either alone or with one leg), one or two legs, two arms and a head. At each of these parting points, fixing mechanisms are provided to join the components together, typically by press fit or rotation of the components, with a spigot and socket arrangement.
Damage can occur to mannequins during transportation or use, either whilst dressing or once positioned on the floor. Such damage may be fixing mechanism breakage, nicks and scratches, and dents. Many mannequin manufactures provide a service or repair kit with each mannequin, and may include such items as touch up paint, repair putty, tools and additional fixing mechanisms. These are typically provided in a small cardboard box to the buyer. Inevitably, such repair kits or their components become lost or misplaced, and are not available when required. This results in the mannequin purchaser having to purchase additional repair kits when needed. It is therefore an advantageous object of the present invention to provide a solution to such situations.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.